al diablo con el diablo
by NIeVS-LKB
Summary: va sobre la peli... la e visto ace poko en la tele aunk ya sea mu vieja y me e puesto a escribir es un HG o un DG no se... muxos takos..mal lenguaje... y paridas y cosas raras k ace ginny REVIEWS&REVIEWS no se si seguirla..


**disklaimer:** me siento idiota diciendo k no soy JKRowling... pero no lo soy asi k se sepa k solo ago esto pa divertirme jeje

**N/A:** esta escrito en 1ºpersona y kien piensa es Ginny... está en cursiva pero lo k está en letra normal son las notas mentales de Ginny jeje yo tambien lo ago (las notas mentales jeje)

ooooooooooooooo

_Vale! Si no sé pa k me esfuerzo... siempre llego tarde! Veamos... bajo presión no sé pensar... ahora k pienso... nunca a sido mi fuerte!Grrrr. Ahora ya no estoy bien... oigo voces... tranquilízate!_

_Respirar_

_Expirar_

_1,2,3..._

_Respirar_

_Expirar_

_1,2,3..._

_Muxo mejor! ahora pensemos..._

**Nota mental I**

**Objetivo: **llegar a clase de transformaciones a las 9 en punto

**Lugar:** Gran comedor.. A 7 min. corriendo petada hasta la clase de transformaciones

**Hora:** mierda! 8:57

**Posibilityes**: dar 1 patada a la Sra. Norris para k Filch me castigue y tener excusa para poder llegar tarde.. Grrrr. Fallo en mi gran plan maquiavélico!... creo que prefiero a Mc. Gonagall que al gilipollas de Filch...

_Abre tu mente, Ginny! Mira más allá_

_Se podrían aguantar los gritos de Mc. Gonagall... NO! La oliste! Que va a ser k no! Prefiero a Mc. Gonagall por muy poko!_

_Me rindo... si solo se me ocurre esto.. me merezco el castigo..._

_RESIGNACIÓN; GINNY! Esa no es la Ginny que yo conocía... piensa a lo grande... que arían F&G:..:.:.:.:...:..:...:..:.:.:.:..No eso no vale es Morse..._

_Patines a reacción! A grandes males grandes remedios! Pos va a ser k..._

**Solución:** patines a reacción...

_Beneficios de ser bruja... patines a reacción al instante! OSTIA¿Cómo funciona esto?...weno estos funcionan como la tele de mi casa le das unas palmaditas de animo y la pobre se despierta Empiezo a dar pataditas al suelo a lo bestia que a lo mejor funciona... SÍ!_

_Ah! Cómo se controla esto? Tranquila... mira el lado positivo de las cosas... así fijo k llegamos pronto aún chocando con la pared de clase de transformaciones... MIERDA! Hay + paredes en Hogwarts! Sí y como paro yo ahora... _

_Pared en medio a 3 metros...! Cómo paro yo esto! Choque estimado en 4 segundos... girar a la derecha... torcer a la derecha.. Objetivo, girar a la derecha... _

_CONCENTRATE! K kieres conseguir? (Pa kien le suene) concéntrate! Tu mente puede hacer cualquier cosa... doblar una cuchara... digo.. Girar al derecha!... o comerse a Snape... COMERSE A SNAAAAAAAAAA!_

**Error nota mental I**: no pensar en posibles "pequeños" obstáculos de pelo grasiento y culo prieto (sino keres empeorar u saluuu mental -. -. no preguntes)

**Nota mental II**

**Objetivo:** desparecer!

**Lugar:** delante de la cabeza-grasienta.

_sniff k konste k le tengo muxo cariño a snipy; weno la cosa sk este tío se me esta kedando mirando como si tuviera una lechuga magnifica entre los dientes_ (derisassiemprederisas)_ y como se puede imaginar no es k me este diciendo "tía wena" con los ojos... creo k se a kedao sin estomago, a lo mejor si le pongo la mano delante de la boca aun pedo recogerlo... lose cáaaaaaallate y no la jodas +..._

_- Profesor snaaaaaaaaape... (a veces pienso k el subconsciente me vacila) – y usted por aki!_

_Mal rollo... _

**Hora:** 8.59 glupsssssssss! Olvídate Mc. Gonagall creo k Snape me a cazao... excusas...

**Posibilyes:** CORRER!

_Pero este tío me alcanza! Y k finjo k no le e visto! "Profesor snaaaape y usted x akí?" Sinceramente patético y reacción gilipollas... a veces pienso k soy masokista... y aparte ese tío corre la ostia!...yo creo k Snipy fue en otra vida negro... Snape negro? Además asta la sala común ay muxo rato! Después de recoger el estómago saldrá petao tras de mí! _

_Snape "el negro"!_

_Ay pobre de mí! Después de k Snape acabe conmigo seré un desecho de la sociedad!Mi maravilloso pelo terminará fregando los suelos de San Mungo lo k no sé si conmigo encima o sin mí... debería cortarme el pelo? Ay ya me voy... Y K AGO YO AHORA!_

ESCONDERME!

_Sisisi gran idea pero donde?..._

_Derecha... pared_

_Izquierda... pared _

_Pared... _

_Snoopy_

_Pared_

_Cortina..._

_CORTINA! Si... y Snape no notará apenas de k de repente me e escabullido y me e escondido a 3metros daki justo detrás de la cortina k tene justo delante! Ah! El armario del tercer piso se cierra por dentro... ummm... k pena k no estemos... _

_ESPERA! Estamos en el tercer piso... el armario está justo doblando la esquina! Weno un poko mas lejos pero da lo mismo... WAPO! Grrrr. Ojalá estuviera mi kari ay dentro y me metiera la lengua asta la garganta... si es k pensando se consiguen cosas innnncreíbles... fallo!... Cómo llego yo asta allí?_

**Solución:** CORRER!

_Toavia la mente me a dao pa algo más y me desaparecí los patines... jejejeje Si es k si pienso más Snape se me recupera y... sinceramente... no kero acabar en San Mungo! Ni como fregona ni como paciente! No ay k correr riesgos! Yo diciendo esto? Ginny, tú, subconsciente, macarra, flama o como keras llamarte... acabo de joderla wen... APARECE! Snape se recuperó! No mires atrás... no mires atrás... _

_- Srta. Weasley! – la jodimos- VENGA AKI AHORA MISMO!_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Echar patas! Eso es lo k ay k acer! Echar patas!_

_Derecha_

_Izquierda_

_Slalom gigante _

_Derecha_

_Izquierda_

_Hago cuña_

_Paralelo y..._

_STOOOP!_

_Aki ya está el jodido armario! Ya pensé k lo abían escondido solo por joder.. Too desaparece en este puto castillo... yo creo k las escaleritas me vacilan y se ríen de mí a mis espaldas... son unas hijas putas! _

_- SRTA. WEASLEY! _

_Está bien! Y toavia me sigue llamando "señorita" pensé k ya me llamaría "bombón"... SRTA.WEAS... ESTÁ BIEN! Abro la puta puerta y desparezco!_

**Error Nota Mental II:** armario ocupado...

_AGRRRRR! Del salto k e pegao creo k le e metido parte de mi súper-brillaaante melena en su ojo y le e dejao al pobre ciego... serás hijo de puta! En vez de kedarse ciego, estornuda! Debe admirar mi maraaavilloso perfume... simplemente me tiene idolatrada! El pobre! Es k me da 1poko de pena.. akí atrapado en un armario... escondido... en el k yo estoy también!...grrrr._

_- K tal wapo?- digo en mi tono más sexy – k aces akí?_

_Aaaaa! Antes de k me alla dado kenta, me a dado un peazo beso de tornillo..._

_- Weno- me responde Harry... en tono firme? Desde kando tene Harry un tono firme delante de mí?- tienes todo lo k deseas?_

_Se me está lanzando al cuello? O me parece a mí? Grrrr. encerraos en 1armario..._

_- Por supuesto que no, Harry... pero creo k tu me podrás dar lo k me falta... – digo ronroneando... esk yo soy mu felina... grrrr._

_- Claro, Gin_

_Chasquea los dedos... me está vacilando? Por k chasquea los dedos cuando debe volverme a meter la lengua hasta la garganta?_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_JODIDA!Estoy jodida! Dónde estoy?_

_Me encuentro en... 1calle? Sí, pero es mu ancha y mu larga... ay tiendas por todas partes y Harry sonríe... me está mirando con sus maravillosos ojos... azules? Harry con ojos azules? Le abro los ojos, le pellizco y me sigue mirando igual.. aver si... Auch! Le a dolido k le metiera el dedo en el ojo! K esperabas, Ginny¿ Un kinder sorpresa? O sacárselos sin k se diera kenta? _

_Opto por la manera más diplomática..._

_- Harry, oye, por algún casual tus ojos suelen cambiar de color? Pork ahora son azules- digo con tono gilipollas... y si siempre han sido así..._

_- Es k no soy Harry... -eh¿- me llamo Dan Demon... o así me gusta llamarme, para ti soy lo k tu kieras k sea wapa... - dijo con tono kiadas..._

_Me e kedao más plana de lo k estaba, contrólate Ginny... no pongas cara de gilipollas..._

_Ojos daos la vuelta, mirando hacia arriba con expresión ausente -guau k largo-_

_Nariz con la punta pa arriba..._

_Sonrisita_

_Sonrisita 1poko más grande_

_Media sonrisa_

_Sonrisa_

_Gran sonrisa_

_Sonrisa... GILIPOLLAS!_

_Babeo 1pokito y le miro diciendo "a mi k? Eeee? K a xula no me gana ni Dios"o " si si entiendo lo k me dices por k soy kiosa y no voy a dejar k pienses k va a ser kno kno kno tienen ..."_

_-censored-_

_(pa la próxima cerciorarse k a mi kari no le falta 1tornillo o k me voy con mi verdadero kari o lo k algunos llaman "true love" k keda muxo más sofisticado...) _

_- Dan Demon, Pedro Botero, "El jefe", 666, demonio... EL DIABLO vaya!_ ( cuando digo vaya! Kiero decir joder! Pero kiero decir menos takos... es 1empiece..)

_Naaa viene mi kari con lentillas y comienza a vacilarme... no me esperaba yo esto de ti, Harry... k ago? Le sigo el royo?.. le sigo el royo..._

_- Ah! Weno señor Daemonion_ (me suena de algo... de k?) _K tal por ahí en el infierno?- digo, aguantando la risa..._

_Si es k podía habérsele ocurrido algún personajillo mejor, como papuchi! Es mi ídolo el tío! Es 1fiera! Pero mírale la cara de superioridad k pone! K mono!_

( no, n Ginny no le estrujó en plan "abuelita"... se controló...)

_- Esta wen... al grano- dice moníiisimamente molesto- venía a proponerte 1trato..._

_- K clase de trato? -Pregunto yo, k a veces soy mu lista y se me da mu wen interrumpir jejeje_

_- Vengo a proponerte- como se repite el tío- 7 deseos... - a ya cambió el disko... - en lo k conseguirás lo k kieras... y kando mueras me entragarás tu alma..._

_- El alma?- este tío se a pasao de raroraroraro! Este damonae... damenao.. digimon... agrrr k nombre más raro, la meta de mi vida no es pensar sino estar wapa para mi xurry, lo se es triste, pero mi mami me presiona! _

_- Sí, k kerria sino? Tus manos?_ (Ver futurama, llevo 1rayada de ese cap)_ sí, tu alma!- debo haber puesto cara de gilipollas – el alma? Esa cosa k va por dentro? K no se ve? – en serio... TU CREES K SOY IDIOTA? Sorry los instintos asesinos me superan... KERO ESTRANGULAR A MI KARI CON MIS MANOS!_

_- No, weno... – se keda trabado... posible PLAS!... pero me da pena... si no habla! ... 3...2...1_

_- Vamos al grano... 7 deseos en lo k conseguirás lo k deseas... – mira a su alrededor- sabes donde estamos?_

_no contesto, pa k ... si no sé k contestar!... _

_Entramos en 1estación de underground... me lleva tirándome de la mano! No sé pa k me ofende! Mientras sea mi kari! Me a metido en 1cuarto grrrr. Encerraos... en el cuarto ay 1mesa y 1silla... parece 1despacho, va mi kari y saca de 1cajón 1peazo toxo de ojas y me sonríe... jeje yo ya pensaba k iba a sacar unas esposas! Grrrr. ese toxo de ojas tendrá..._

_Más o menos..._

_A ojo..._

_1437 páginas _

_jeje si la cosa es fácil... se mira la última página y ya está (parece mu simple pero ay gente k todavía no lo sabe –nodirenombresnodirenombres me balanceo en la silla con la tripa agarrada por si se me ocurre vomitarlo -¿Alguien lo entiende?- ) _

_weno, en resumen, me presenta ese toxo y se me keda mirando como diciendo "sí, atrévete a leerlo" me consta mi "perezosa" pechonalidad, pero no de personalidad perezosa... nunca oiréis eso de mí! Me pongo mis gafas pa leer de cerca_ (me da igual, en mi fic Ginny es cegata oks?) _y me pongo a leer..._

"_Cláusula de contrato de conveniencia e intercambio del mortal numero... "_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Nota mental III**

**Objetivo: **aprender a leer

**Lugar:** Pos onde este el cuartito este del puto underground...

**Hora: **jeje de risas... 9:16

**Posibilityes: **leer durante oras... jeje la oliste..

Dormir y decir que lo e leído, peor perder oras paa na pudiendo llegar pa la próxima clase de... encantamientos! Ufff pensé k iba a ser de pociones...

Decir k no me interesa... parece tentador pero creo k por lo k me a dixo... supongo k será 1resumen más o menos fiable... no?

**Solución:** decir k me interesa...

_- Ya lo leí- digo- por lo menos lo más importante - lo + importante es la primera parte del título no? - y esto a mí k?_

_- No kieres tener todo lo k deseas No kieres conseguir... ?..._

_-DESCONEXIÓN –_

_fijo k dice cosas mu tentadoras, así que babeo y digo k sí... _

_(babeando) Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii... _

_- Esta wen – me dice sonriendo de forma makiavélica- firma akí! – aaaalaaaaaaaa y me lo exige el tío! K yo no voy a firmar! K no me da la gana, vaya! Mierda ya e cogido el boli!_

_Noooooooooooooooo! Ginny ...ya está... mi subconsciente me vacila fijo!_

_Harry me sonríe con cara gilipollas. Akí too el mundo me vacila! Soy 1incomprendidaaa! _

_Salimos del metro, por fin! Y volvemos a la calle, y me vuelve a hacer la jodida pregunta... _

_- ¿Sabes onde estamos?_

_- En 1calle?- minipunto para el equipo de las xicas!_

_- Del Londres muggle – mierda! De eso tenia k aberme dao kenta... putada! Cómo me libro ahora de este engendro de kari... y volver a Hogwarts? _

_- Noooooo – grito en la espesura, nadie pede oírme... excepto unos 250 muggles k andan de compras (muxos, lo sé) y mi intento-de-kari_

_Silencio, puro silencio..._

_- Y k me decías? – salto yo en mi más puro tono de niña súper-inocente y súper-preciosa y súper-... vale ya me callo!.. _

_Ostia! mi problema sigue sin tener solución..._

**Nota mental IV**

**Objetivo: **volver a Hogwarts sin mi kari de ojos azules

**Lugar:** calle? Del Londres muggle?

**Hora:** 9:34 ayayayay caaanta y no llooores pork cantando de alegran cielito lindo los corazooones... pos no me siento mejor sniff si consigo volver Mc. Gonagall acabará conmigo! Ayayayay cantaaaa y no llooores...

**Posibilityes**: encontrar el caldero chorreante, coger polvos flu, irme a Hogwarts y explicarle a Dumbledore k mi kari a sufrido 1mutación y ahora se ace llamar Doraemon... vale, me gusta el plan el único problema es...¿where's de leaky cauldron?

– psss –

_- Eh señora! Me puede decir donde está el caldero chorreante? – digo poniendo mi mejor carita de cordero degollado _

_- Claro! Ace eskina en la segunda calle a la izquierda_

_- Gracias señora!_

_Os flipasteis no?_

_ñiñiñiñiñi ( mítico sonido de rebobinar) _

_- Eh señora! Me puede decir donde está el caldero chorreante¿_

_- Tu k me crees? Con complejo de mapa? _

_Placaje!_

_No a sido mi intención... juro k no!_

_Me agaché... la vieja esta decidió arrollarme... tropezó con mi espalda... y voló unos cuantos metros..._

_Komo e podido hacer eso!_

_Estoy viendo a la pobre vieja... la sangra la frente... fíjate le va a kedar una cicatriz como a mi kari!.._

_Pobre vieja... fijo k a tenido una infancia muy problemática_

_Fijo que la pobre a tenido que soportar muchas crías malcriadas como yo..._

_-a Ginny se le caen las lágrimas-_

_pobrecilla y yo lo primero k ago nada más conocerla es acerla un placaje..._

_Quizás quede inválida!_

_Pobre vieja!_

_Buahhhhhhhhhh!_

_-Ginny se ha puesto a llorar en medio de la calle-_

_mi kari me está mirando con cara rara _

_pos k?_

_No ves a la pobre vieja tirada en el suelo?_

_Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!_

_Y todo eso se lo digo con una sola mirada..._

_- si te da pena la vieja... pork no en vez de llorar_ _la ayudas a levantarse?_

( si alguien piensa k esto no puede pasar que se lo digan a la vieja de picadilly circus)

_Error! Este tío me tiene k trabar siempre... _

_Me olvido de la vieja... la salto y me pongo a gritarle..._

_- No me da pena la vieja, sino tu, peazo de idiota!_

_-censored- _

_después de gritarle durante un rato y kedarme satisfecha y toa xula, nos vamos dejando a la vieja tirada... entonces me acorde de pork se "cayo" la vieja y welvo a mi problema... _

_no me keda otra k..._

**Solución:** pedírselo a mi kari...

_- Oyes! Kerria ir a Hogwarts!- digo toa xula... en tono autoritario, k a este ya tengo por seguro k no es mi "verdadero" kari y no me gusta ser wena persona delante de gente desconocida... _

_- Deseo concedido... - k y a este? Se cree el genio de aladdin? Lose obsesión por disney... vaya 1genio tan geniaaaaaaaaal... k vaaa! Prefiero el Rey León_

_Chasqueó los dedos... y aaaalaaaaa estábamos e Hogwarts (alguien esperaba otra cosa? )_

**Error nota mental IV (la tres la e olvidado aposta... No Ginny no hace nada bien) :** jodi 1pokito el contrato...

oooooooooooooooo

weno esta es una idea de mi ermana... pero ella no sabia como escribirla asi k lo ice yo... creo k me e pasao...

esk oy estaba de wen umor y el exo de k esta istoria este casi entera escrita en 1noxe de insomnio...

weno no se si seguirla asi k me decis...

reviews&reviews


End file.
